Le fantôme du bataillon
by Wingsoflibertyx
Summary: [OS] Le bataillon d'exploration se retire dans l'ancien chateau qui servait de bases. Auruo fait part d'une drôle de rumeur a Eren , le chateau serait il hanté ?


Eren Jäger venait tout juste d'arriver dans les bataillons d'exploration, le caporal chef Livaï l'avait fait intégrer suite a son jugement.

Pour entrainer cette nouvelle recrue, les membres de l'escouade Livaï devaient se retirer dans l'ancienne base des bataillons qui était abandonnée car elle était trop éloignée des murs, mais cet endroit demeurait parfait pour entrainer le jeune garçon ! D'ailleurs l'escouade qui se déplaçait en cheval, approchait de la résidence qui a la grande surprise d'Eren était un vieux château abandonné mais le batiment était beau !

Auruo Brossard voyait bien la tête du jeune homme émerveillé, il lui chuchota à l'oreille : **« Ce vieux château n'est pas habité depuis des années , le bataillon a déserter car cette endroit est hanté par des esprits ! »**

Eren n'en croyait pas un mot bien sur, il ria de l'histoire contée par son camarade , l'interessé ricana et dit à Eren que pour l'instant il riait mais qu'après, il serait mort de trouille ! A ce moment là Auruo se mordit la langue sans faire exprès et Petra soupira en le regardant.

Quelques heures plus tard, Livaï avait ordonné au petit groupe de nettoyer le château de fond en comble. En ayant fini , Eren demanda où est ce qu'il allait dormir dans cette batisse qui regorgeait de places, le caporal lui répondit clairement qu'il allait dormir dans les cachots. Eren n'était pas satisfait mais n'avait pas le choix alors il ressortir de la pièece et tomba sur Auruo qui engagea la conversation :

 **« Tu n'as pas de chance , les cachots seraient l'endroit les plus hantés de ce château !**

 **Tu dis n'importes quoi ! Répondit Eren**

 **On verra bien! »**

Le dîner se fit dans le silence , le caporal parla pour expliquer a Eren qu'ils allaient devoir s'entrainer tout les jours et il annonça que la prochaine expédition extra-muros aurait lieu le mois suivant avec normalement, de nouvelles recrues. Eren se dit qu'après les attaques de Trost, il ne devrait plus y'en avoir beaucoup , sauf peut-être Mikasa et Armin qui voulaient le suivre, mais même la , il n'était plus sur de rien.

Vient ensuite le moment où Eren devait aller se coucher. Le caporal vint le conduire a sa nouvelle chambre , le cachot.

 **« Je t'ai quand même fait changer le matelas pour un plus confortable , sinon tu aurais mal dormi et c'est mauvais pour les entrainements et puis ton dos doit rester en bonne santé, en revanche , cela reste un cachot , c'est froid et humide mais une des conditions pour avoir ta garde était le cachot, je dois t'attacher , dit Livaï avec sa froideur naturelle**

 **Je vois , merci quand même Caporal... répondit le jeune homme »**

Le caporal attacha donc Eren a des chaines mais fit en sorte qu'Eren puisse bouger normalement dans son lit.

La nuit passa et Eren se réveilla , il avait passer une assez mauvaise nuit. En effet , il s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par de bruit de chaines étranges , alors qu'il était le seul dans les cachots. Livaï arrive , ouvrit sa porte puis le détacha et le pria de s'habiller pour aller déjeuner.

Après le déjeuner , Eren sentit qu'il était marqué par cette mauvaise nuit et repensa a ce qu'Auruo lui a dit la veille au sujet des fantômes. « Impossible , pensa t'il ».

Pourtant, la curiosité le poussa a aller voir son camarade et lui demanda de lui conter l'histoire de ce château s'il la savait et pourquoi il était hanté, l'aïné lui répondit :

 **« Bien sur que je connais cette histoire , je vais te la raconter :**

 **C'était il y'a 70 ans environ et ce château venait d'être acquéri par le bataillon. Le fantome qui le hante aujourd'hui est celui de Elizabeth Wornstein , quatrième major des bataillons d'explorations et aussi la plus jeune connue à ce jour, elle a acceder a ce rang a seulement vingt ans, elle venait d'être nommée à la tête du bataillon. Cette jeune femme était réputée déjà pour sa beauté, on la décrit comme petite , surement plus petite que le caporal, possédant de beaux cheveux noirs qu'elle attachait en chignon et de grands et beaux yeux bleus, il y'a un portrait d'elle dans le château. Mais il paraît aussi qu'elle possédait une grande force , quand elle se battait elle dégaeait une grâce folle tout en abattant sauvagement les titans.**

 **Donc Elizabeth avait achete ce château pour les membres du bataillon. A ce temps la , elle avait un amant se nommant Carl et il avait un frère jumeau également dans les bataillons, Ludwig. Ces deux là étaient les deux leaders des bataillons sous l'aile d'Elizabeth. La liaison de Carl et Elizabeth était complètement secrète, et Ludwig était épris d'Elizabeth également. Un jour juste avant de partir en exploration , Ludwig découvrit leur liaison et fut empli de haine pour son frere. Carl mourut pendant l'exploration à cause de son frère qui la poussé dans la bouche d'un titan, Elizabeth a bien entendu, tout vu. En revenant elle l'enferma dans le cachot, mais Ludwig lui sauta au cou et l'étrangla puis la poignarda de nombreuses fois dans la cellule. Ensuite Ludwig fut bien entendu arrêté et éxécuté pour ce meutre.**

 **Depuis , les gens qui habitaient ce château, prétendent entendre des hurlements dans les cachots, ou de mysterieuses traces rouges apparaissent ou disparaissent ou encore les chaines se balanceraient toute seules, et dans tout le château les objets disparaissent mystérieusement. »**

Eren eut des frissons en entendant cette histoire, surtout quand Auruo dit que les chaines se balançaient toute seules. Il remercia Auruo et alla dans les couloirs du château, troublé par ces révélations. Mais non, les fantomes ne peuvent pas exister, l'esprit de cette pauvre femme ne pouvait pas revenir hanter le château, Auruo racontait surement des bêtises ! Et pourtant, il tomba sur le portrait d'Elizabeth Wornstein, Auruo n'avait pas menti , en dessous du portrait sur une plaque il y'avait marqué « Elizabeth Wornstein, Quatrième Major du Bataillon d'exploration ». Comme Auruo l'avait décrit, elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon ainsi que de grands et beaux yeux bleu. Elle avait un visage assez pâle et timide mais elle avait dans la lueur de ses yeux , une touche de passion et d'énergie. En dessous de son nom sur cette plaque il y'avait marquée « Assassinée par un dénommé Ludwig en 780 ». La Eren ressentit une sensation d'épouvante , tout était vraiment vrai.

Le soir quand le caporal le raccompagna a sa cellule , il fut tenté de lui demander de dormir avec lui , mais il n'a pas osé bien sur. Comme la veille , il se fit attacher mais mit du temps a s'endormir .

Cette nuit la il se fit encore réviller par des bruitsde chaines et il se mit a trembler de tout son corps, en se redressant , il vit par terre , une tache rouge, sur le coup Eren s'évanouit de peur. En se réveillant, il constata que la tache avait disparue et que les bruits s'étaient arrêté. Il ne put se rendormir alors il attendit que le caporal vienne le chercher pour se détacher.

Toute la journée , il eu dut mal a se concentrer, heureusement on le lui demanda pas de se changer en titan ce jour-ci ! Petra voyant son état de fatigue , lui proposa une petite douceur, un petit gateau fourré au chocolat. Eren la remercia mais avant de manger le gateau voulait discuter un peu avec la jeune femme alors il posa le gateau sur la table.

 **« C'est si dur que ça de dormir dans un cachot ? Tu as trop froid ? Demanda la jeune femme**

 **Hé bien … il ne fait pas si froid que ça … répondit le jeune homme**

 **Alors pourquoi tu as l'air si fatigué ?**

 **Ha... Et bien … Le cachot est un peu glauque... Et puis tu sais avec les batailles de Trost , je n'ai pas encore récupéré !**

 **Oui je te comprends ! Dit la jeune femme en souriant »**

Eren lui rendit son sourire et se retourna pour prendre le gateau sur la table, mais, il n'y étais plus.

 **« Tu as vu quelqu'un prendre le gateau ?! Demanda Eren surpris**

 **Tu ne l'as pas mangé ? Répondit Petra**

 **Non !**

 **Je n'ai vu personne... dit la jeune femme sans trop s'en soucier »**

Ceci mit Eren dans un état de peur encore plus fort, c'était sur pour lui, le château était hanté par Elizabeth Wornstein.

Le soir après que le caporal partit en l'ayant attaché il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il ne réussit pas a s'endormir et entendit le bruit des fameuses chaines et tremblait de plus belle. Puis il entendit un cri , le cri du fantome. Eren était tétanisé et hurlait car il savait que le cri se rapprochait de sa cellule et essayait de se libérer de ses chaines.

 **« ELLE VA ME TUER ! hurlait il a plein poumons »**

Puis le cri s'arrêta et il entendit un ricanement familier et il vit Auruo apparaître et entrer dans sa cellule, il était mort de rire.

Les cris d'Eren avait réveillé toute l'escouade et ils accoururent avec le caporal, en pyjama , dans la cellule d'eren.

 **« Que se passe t il ?! Demanda Petra , inquiete**

 **Ce n'est rien j'ai juste fait croire a Eren que le château était hanté ! Dit Auruo en étant plié de rire**

 **C-comment ça ? Demanda l'interessé, Alors , les bruits de chaines...**

 **Oui c'était moi qui me relevai dans la nuit , j'étais deux cellules plus loin , je suis insomniaque !**

 **Et.. La tache de sang ?**

 **Pendant que tu dormais la deuxième nuit, je suis entré et j'ai fait une tache de confiture au sol puis j'ai été bouger les chaines, quand tu t'es évanoui, je suis rentré une nouvelle fois et est nettoyé la tâche !**

 **Et tu m'a pris le gateau aussi ?**

 **Non , je n'ai rien pris, dit Auruo étonné »**

Eren regarda successivement les personnes présentes dans la pièce , qui lui firent non de la tête.

 **« Mais alors... qui ? Demanda Eren en tremblant**

 **C'était moi ! Dit soudainement une voix »**

Une voix que personne ne connaissait. Puis tout a coup le fantome d'Elizabeth Wornstein apparut en plein milieu de la pièce. Toute l'escouade , exceptés Livaï, se mit a crier en voyant ce fantome et tous se cachèrent derrière Livaï, sauf Gunther qui s'évanouit.

 **« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Livaï comme si il parlait a un humain de manière normale**

 **Certains l'auront deviné, je suis Elizabeth Wornstein , je me suis beucoup amusée en vous regardant ces derniers jours ! Dit le fantome avec un sourire d'ange**

 **Auruo... cette histoire de meurtre était vrai ?.. balbutia Eren**

 **Oh ! Non elle est en partie fausse , je ne suis pas morte dans ce château mais je me suis faite ecrasée par un cheval qui s'appelait Ludwig ! Dit Elizabeth en riant, je ne m'amuse pas a hanter les cachots, mais je dois avouer que les patisseries ont toujours été mon pêché mignon alors je n'ai pas pu résister... je vais vous laisser membre du bataillon d'exploration , je suis fière de vous ! »**

Elle disparut comme elle était apparue, avec un beau sourire. Livaï était surement le seul a ne pas trembler ou a avoir une tête de surpris , contrairement à ses compagnons qui tremblaient comme des feuilles.

 **« Auruo , tu t'es pissé dessus, c'est degueulasse , vas te laver, lança t il après un long silence »**

Et il alla se recoucher dans sa chambre. Auruo s'en alla rouge honte après la déclaration du caporal , Erd réanima Gunther et Petra regardait Eren en tremblant. Eren lui, ne trouva rien de mieux a faire que de rire aux éclats.


End file.
